1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for managing printing and scanning and faxing functionality of a facsimile machine via a bi-directional parallel interface with which the facsimile machine is equipped. More particularly, the invention provides a facsimile manager for managing image files connected with printing, scanning and faxing, and in addition provides printing and scanning drivers by which any Windows application program can access such printing, scanning and faxing functionality.
2. Description of The Related Art
It has recently been considered to provide a facsimile machine with a bi-directional parallel interface, such as the bi-directional parallel interface defined by IEEE Standard 1284 (Feb. 2, 1993, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference). Such a bi-directional parallel interface allows two-way communication with a facsimile machine so-equipped. Thus, not only does it become possible for the facsimile machine to print out documents sent to it from a personal computer, but is also becomes possible for the facsimile machine to provide scanned-in documents (or received-fax documents) back to the personal computer.
With the advent of facsimile machines equipped with such bi-directional parallel interfaces, there exists a need for managing the printing, scanning and faxing functionality of the facsimile machine from a separate personal computer. There further exists a need to provide such printing, scanning and faxing functionality to other applications, particularly Windows applications, executing on the personal computer.